The Pride of a Pureblood
by Lady Adorlee Malfoy
Summary: Pride is a sin. But when the children of the most powerful pureblood families are being taken away, the proud purebloods must learn to push their pride aside to accept the help of none other than Hermione Granger. Dramione, BZ/GW.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yep, I took it off. Then put it back up again. I was disgusted wth the first version. It was so... immature, childish. So this one is M, for future chapters. Instead of T.

I guess getting pregnant matures you a bit. By the way, his name is Estephen Julian Fuentes. ( Estephen after my father, and Julian is a good, strong Bible name)

:)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_As decided by the Minster of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge_, _pureblood families are to be inspected at their work place, home, and if needed interviewed themselves. Said family will only be inspected if the Ministry sees fit. This law was passed as a part of the Potter acts. This past April Harry Potter agreed to work with the ministry to put a stop to Voldemorts' rise and the recruiting to Death Eaters. Madam Amelia Susan Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, has agreed to be the master-mind of the whole situation. Agent Dawlish, a well-rounded and well-trained auror only left one comment with us stating, "The series of investigations that we are conducting are more to soothe the public than anything else… but I do not doubt the fact that we might find some interesting information during these…er… investigations." Harry Potter was unavailable for comment. (_Continue on page 4_)._

"That's the absolute late straw. Ever since the ministry has been taking orders from Potter, they've been passing laws to poke _us _in the chest! Always picking on the little guy…" Narcissa Malfoy complained to her eldest son Draco, and husband Lucius.

"Well, mum, you really can't call us the 'little guy'." Draco smirked. Lucius raised as eye brow while reading the remained of the article. Then he sighed.

"At least we weren't first. The Dolohovs really got it bad. According to the 'article' they caught Antonin just as he was moving everything from his dungeons. And I'll bet money that the Lestranges' are next. And ff not them, then, your family, Cissy, the Blacks." Lucius sipped his tea and looked as his son. He lifted the boys' shirt, leaned in, and blew on his stomach. Logan giggled.

"Father really…" Draco rolled his eyes. If only Logan had been there when Lucius was brainwashed by a half-crazy, half-dead, half-blood. Then, he wouldn't have giggled. Or maybe he would have, you can never know what was going on in the mind of a 4 year old.

"I don't understand you, Draco. You were so excited when Naomi was born…" Narcissa started before Draco cut in.

"I was four. My only emotions were excited and hungry." Draco said flatly, turning back to his oatmeal.

"Well, when Sidney was born, you thought that it was just about the best thing in the world." Lucius continued, while Narcissa nodded.

"Again, I was 7. By the time Logan was born, I was 13 and I wasn't thinking 'yay, a new friend!' By then I was thinking, 'Merlin, not another one.' I don't know how mother can keep _popping _these things out. It's ridiculous. . ."

Narcissa gasped '_Draco!_' and Lucius was about to retort when Draco's eldest sibling walked in.

Violet Malfoy threw opened the doors and dropped her bags at the doorway. His sister was a bit overdramatic. More than a bit, really. She was 21, and was currently 'attending' Salem Witchcraft University. Their parents thought that she was learning the magic of business, like Lucius and like Draco was going to as soon as he graduated Hogwarts. But in reality, she was learning the magical trade of acting. Broadway style. In muggle New York City.

"Violet, sweetie! I was just going to floo you at your dorm! But it's a good thing you came; we've got a huge problem! The ministry has decreed…"

Draco tuned out his mother and stared at his youngest sibling. It was true, his father had changed a lot. Six years ago, Lucius wanted Draco to get branded at the age of 16. He was never a bad father. His judgment was just clouded at the time. He left the 'family', as Voldemort calls it, during Draco's 2nd year. And to show Draco he was a new, changed man he bought him and all of his friends' new brooms. That was the first time Draco told his father that he loved him. Sure it was shallow and materialistic, but he was 12. Like domino effect, soon after Lucius left, Natasha left (Blaise's mother), then the Parkinsons' left, then the Notts' left. After Draco's fifth year, the Travers' left also. These families were close, but there was no relationship closer than the friendship between Draco, Blaise and Theodore. They have been friends since before birth, seeing that their mothers were the best of friends before them. Draco smiled when he thought of Blaise's large family. There were more Zabini's than Malfoy's and that's for sure…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mum! There's an owl from Aunt Narcissa! Should I open it? Okay!" Blaise torn open the letter without waiting for an answer. There was only one line. _Read the Daily Prophet. _

"Blaise, dear, what does the letter say." His mother walked into the kitchen with a child in each arm, and Leo whining after her. She put Jayden and Jaylen in their highchairs, told Leo to shut up and then turned to Blaise expectantly. "Well?"

"She just said to… read the Prophet." Blaise shrugged. He turned to Jaylen and fed her, her food. The house keeper was sick, and couldn't clean or cook, so Natasha was doing everything. She doesn't believe in nannies, so she takes care of her children herself, but doing all the cooking and cleaning to was to stressful for her, so Blaise helped out as much as possible, being the oldest.

"Are you sure? She knows I don't read that rubbish." she grabbed the letter from the table and read the sentence at least 10 times the ways she was staring at the paper. "Fine. I don't see any hidden messages or anything." when Blaise gave her a weird look she just said, "Your aunt Narcissa is a very weird woman."

"Well, Jayden is absolutely dying to see Logan, and I think Ant has a crush on Naomi so I think we should go visit soon." _Say yes, say yes, say yes._

"Vacation just started a week ago, Blaise! What is Draco, your life pump?" Blaise scowled. Just then, his sister Viviana waltzed in. literally. She danced into the kitchen and plopped herself into a chair.

"Blaise! Guess who Ant likes?" she batted her eye lashes and looked at Blaise sweetly. He hated when she did that. She was 13 already; she needed to stop acting like an eight year old.

"Gee, I don't know, _Naomi_?" he smiled right back at her. She always thought that she knew more about what was going on than Blaise.

"Ew! No! He likes Isabella." she nodded 'intelligently'. Blaise frowned. But Ant told him last night…

"But Ant told me… Wait, what do you mean _'ew'_?" Blaise asked her. As far as he knew, she and Naomi were best friends, and for some reason, they were always against Isabella, like some childish war between the three of them. He knew that Isabella like Ant also, but he was pretty sure that Vivi has always been for him and Naomi to go out. While Viviana herself liked, more like lusted after, Draco. Not that he cared much for his sisters' adolescent gossip. It was childish for her to meddle in Antonio's affairs. Speaking of the devil, Antonio Zabini dragged himself into the kitchen not a moment later. Behind him was the legendary Dino himself.

Dino was 10 years old but he has more girls after him than he and Draco combined. This adorable 10 year old had a cute look to him, and he jet black hair was always messy and sticking up at strange angles. He was a bit paler, and perkier, than both Blaise and Antonio, and had piercing blue eyes, but his dimples are what really did the trick. He didn't have to smile to get a trace of dimple on his face. It gave him that loveable, innocent face that all girls love.

Antonio and Blaise were both handsome, but in different ways. Ant always had a small, half-smile on his face. He looked like a heart-breaker, like a bad boy. He had the look that always marked him as the 'bad kid' to teachers. But he's never really had a girlfriend, in all of his 15 years, nor had he ever gotten into serious trouble like Draco or Blaise himself.

As for their appearances, Ant's hair was always slicked back, only letting a few hairs tickle his eyebrows. He had an ear ring too, a small loop one his left lobe. Blaise however, was clean cut. Always dressed well, straight posture, he had the look of a man that would give you a stable life. But every single girlfriend he had never lasted. He had a theory for girls. They just couldn't be trusted with a man's heart. Blaise parted his hair on the side, letting it gaze over his eye, and he wore turtle necks in the winter, and he doesn't even own a pair of trainers, and, most importantly he has the mind of a killer. If he wanted to, he could have already succeeded to what the Dark Lord was trying to do. It was all about strategy in his opinion.

Strategy to help Draco win Quidditch games, since he couldn't play to save his life, strategy to get girls, even study strategies. And the one golden rule, never underestimate the enemy. And Voldemont is doing just that. This was why he is losing the war.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Jacqueline Nott sighed and looked through the mail. It seems these days that the ministry was just trying to get money and more money out of them. Her husband, Alexander, worked to hard and long for the large fortune that they had. And they had four children to take care of. The ministry and that stupid, _stupid_, Potter boy had no idea how they lived. Natasha is dying over stress, Cissy is trying to hold her family to together and it just seems like nothing was working. The Pureblood families had started fighting within each other. The community is split, the Dark Lord followers, and the Order followers. There was no in between anymore.

The people who followed the Order decided to make the word 'mudblood' taboo. So whoever used it would automatically be labeled a Dark Lord follower. Not that she used that sort of language, neither did any of her children, or her friends, it was just unfair that they just labeled someone by the words they used. Not only Death Eaters hate muggleborns, she personally had nothing against them, but there were people who stuck to old beliefs and thought that muggleborns were really dirty. And those same exact people refuse to join the Dark Lord. One of those people is her very own mother.

Back when Alexander split from the Death Eaters, she couldn't have been more relived, but now, without the financial support, it seemed like a foolish, done out of haste decision. She had half a mind to go back with the Dark Lord… and after what was in the Prophet this morning, and what Cissy told her. It seemed smart to go back to her family's old ways.

But then, her youngest daughter, Olivia, walked in. She was 5 years old, and excited about finally being about to go to a primary muggle school in the fall, the one her siblings went too. A school that she wouldn't be able to go to if they still followed the Dark Lord, just because he doesn't like muggles.

Then the part of her that wanted to go back to her old ways _disappeared._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I hope it was okay. =/


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here I go again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I don't know Cissy… we just got here, you see. I know. I know. I said I know!" Blaise leaned forward and tried to eavesdrop on his mothers' conversation with Narcissa on floo. He couldn't hear what the other woman said. He sighed and just gave up.

He walked past the entrance to his home and over to the Zabini Library. It was the biggest library in the palace. Blaise smirked. Draco had his beloved 'Malfoy Manor', but there was real beauty in _the _Zabini Palace. His whole house was made of gold and silver and bronze. His mother imported _things _from Egypt and Italy and Mexico. No one called it the Zabini palace except for him, but one day it'll catch on.

Unable to focus on a book at the moment, Blaise headed on the kids' playroom. It was enchanted to satisfy every kids' needs. His mother had it built when he was 4, Ant was 2 and Vivi was just born. And that was only 3 of the 7 children his mother eventually had. He father was Merlin knows where. When his mother left the Death Eaters, his father stayed. They never agreed, about anything and Blaise wasn't surprised when his father left the family and joined the Dark Lord. But he didn't like to think about the lack of father figure he and his siblings had, he just knew that his mother was obviously enough to hold the family together.

"Blaise! Can you to the kitchen, please? And bring your siblings." Blaise smirked. He loved being the oldest.

"Alright guys! Single file line and march. You too Jaylen, I don't care if you have a boo-boo! Let's get to it, people!" And like magic, Jayden started the line, behind him came his twin sister Jaylen, after her came the active 5 year old Leo, then came a scowling Dino and lastly Viviana, who wasn't really in the line, she was just following behind. "Right, right, right, left right, right, right…" Natasha watched with an amused to on her face as she saw her kids march in to the kitchen and sit at their large, but needed, family table.

"Alright guys, who wants to stay at Aunt Cissy for the weekend? Fun, fun, fun! And Aunt Jackie is going to be staying to. The whole family. How does that sound?" she smiled widely and Blaise knew that she was just trying to convince the little kids with that clownish grin. At the end of the hour, the Zabini family was ready. Blaise grinned. If only he knew of the horrors that were going to happen at the Malfoy Manor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mum! They're here!" Draco put on his best disgusted face and opened the door. "What do you people want?" he said, curling his lip.

"To eat your food, now open the door, Malfoy." Blaise said pushing through this best friend of 17 years. Draco smiled, and looked down at all of his best friends' siblings. No one thought that Natasha was going to keep having children after Dino. But five years came and went, and then came Leonardo. After that, two more surprises. Jayden and Jaylen were not an easy package!

The Malfoy Manor was jumping that afternoon. After the Zabini family arrived, Jackie and Alex Nott came with their children. Narcissa played the role of the perfect hostess, serving lunch and snacks to everyone until the kids, both old and young, went to on to play or such. Draco, Blaise, Theo and now Ant locked themselves in Draco's quarters, and they'll stay there until super. Logan and the twins played in Logan's old nursery, which was turned into a mini baby paradise, that even had its' own (paid) house elf they would boss around or play with. Mostly they just played with Blinkers. Leo and Olivia were 'exploring' the garden. Which left Naomi, Vivi and Isabella, who were most likely gossiping in Naomi's room.

Left in the dining room were Lucius, Narcissa, Natasha, Jackie, and Alex. Off to the corner were the oldest children, Violet Malfoy and Sebastian Nott, whispering quietly to each other.

"This is horrible, Cissy. You know Yoskar is a Death Eater, and we never got a formal divorce. They're going to take see that in my record, Merlin I have a _record_, and then they're going to send me to Azkaban in a second! What about my children, Narcissa, I can't leave them-" Natasha started, until Lucius cut her off.

"We'll just contact Yoskar, we as in I, and get him to sign the papers. And as for your children, so you really think we'll live them on the street…" he smiled softly at her, then continued. "I think who we really have to worry about is you Alex. A lot of Death Eaters by homes from you. They'll think you're helping out the Death Eaters. But really, Cissy you and Jackie are fine, you never got the mark like the three of us…" he looked over at Alex who nodded. Natasha signed and rubbed her forearm. Lucius massaged his temples. "Personally, we have nothing to hide here, at the Manor. I sold all of our Dark materials a long time ago. But if they _do _take us away, then I would say that we could leave them with their god parents but we really didn't plan ahead on that case." Lucius grinned. As did everyone else. Violet, Draco, Naomi and Sidney's god parents were the Notts. And Logan's god mother was Natasha.

"I think it'll be safe to say that the children with help each other out if we're," Cissy gulped, "taken away." Then Natasha slammed her fists on the table.

"I never, _never, _understood our boys' hate for that Potter boy. But now I see! Merlin if I ever meet that boy I'll strangle him with my bare hands! He can't even _fathom _what he's putting me through, what he's putting us through!" Lucius waved a lazy hand towards her to calm her down.

"We can give him, and the whole wizarding community, a reason hate us more. We can't just give them a reason to throw in Azkaban. We they come, and they will come, to 'investigate' us, treat them with hospitality and be kind, but don't kiss up. Don't see desperate. Offer to show them to a certain room, things like that. Don't worry, we'll get through this. We will." Lucius tried to get everyone's mood up with the little pep talk, but worked but just barely. All they could do now is sit and wait.

Just two floors right above their heads was the room of a certain blond Malfoy. Draco paced his room with his best friend lying on his bed and another close friend sitting on the desk. Ant, who was never let into Draco's room before stood awkwardly by the window, wanting to sit down on the window seal, but now daring to.

Blaise propped himself up on his elbow and stared at Draco. He rolled his eyes and took out his wand. "Malfoy, stop pacing, or I'll hex you. You're making my nervous." Draco turned and glared at his best friend. Theo chuckled. Draco and Blaise were his best friends, but he knew that they were closer to each other more than anything. For example, Draco has seen Blaise cry. Blaise has only cried once after the age of 8. And when he was 13, he cried like a baby in front of Draco. And as far as Theo knew, it was because his father left. It may or may not be true, but then again, he wouldn't know.

"Potter, Potter, Potter. He's doing this just to get to me. I know it. He's doing this to spite me!" Draco growled. "But if Scarhead thinks he's going to get my parents in Azkaban, than he is sadly mistaken! My father's clean! And he's got nothing against me. I've only called Granger a mud blood once. Once! Alright, maybe twice-" Theo cut Draco off in the middle of his ranting.

"Sebastian's got the mark." he stated quietly. Blaise's jaw dropped. Sebastian was the most muggle-loving person he has even known. He even has a telecellphone. Whatever that is. "Remember when he was 16, and he was going through that ' All hail the Dark Lord' stage, and he hit mum? Well yeah, he ran away, got the mark. But then he thought it was too much, and left. Technically, he's in hiding, but the Death Eaters don't really care about him much."

"Well," Blaise started, clearing his throat, "your bothers' in trouble then, isn't he?"

"Whatever! It's his problem!" Theo said, suddenly angry, "let's talk about something else." he pleaded.

"Actullay, Theo, I rather like this conversation." Draco smirked, "but fine. So, Blaise, how are you going getting that muggle girl into bed?" Blaise laughed.

"That's such old news Draco, but you'll never beleive what I found out recently. Our dear friend Theo is a- OW!" Blaise was cut off and thrown to the floor when Theo suddenly threw himself from the wall and landed on Blaise, pushing him off Draco's bed and onto the floor. Draco glared at them.

"What do i _not _know, that Blaise does, Theo?" Draco asked, clearly offened. Theo smiled meekly.

"Uhh, Isabella like Antonio?" Theo tried. Draco narrowed his eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Have you got any kings?" Hermione said brightly. Ronald Wesley rolled his eyes and threw his cards on the table.

"This is the stupidest game I have ever played, 'Mione." Hermione huffed and picked up all the cards.

"Can you think of something to do?" she said. Harry had gotten her, Ron and Ginny summer jobs at the ministry, but it was boring work because they never got to go on any investigations or raids or anything. Ginny was on a tea run, and that was the highlight of their time. Who ever got to go on the tea run. Harry was gone half the time, raiding the houses of pureblood families her thought were suspicious. Sure he's gotten loads of people in Azkaban, but some of them were innocent, Hermione thought. She didn't dare tell Harry this. He would say she was in 'contempt', a crime he made, that would give any one a free ticket to Azkaban without a trial stating that they were 'aiding the enemy' by disagreeing with him. The power was going to head at this point.

"We have to stay here until Harry comes back from interviewing the Parkinsons, but as soon as he comes back, we're off to Diego Ally, I don't care." Ron said.

"And Merlin knows when that boys' coming back." said Ginny as her entered the tiny office. Hermione smiled at her best friend. Ever since Harry's been off being the Ministry's poster boy, and Ron being his faithful sidekick, her and Ginny had become close. They shared secrets only girls could share. Like period, boys, and everything in between. Ginny even told her how every Saturday she would sneak off to a local muggle town and party with people Harry would call commoners, something Ginny took great offense too. ("Hell, I am _caw_-min'! Ron and the rest of my damn family is just fooling themselves thinkin' they're nawt. Buncha mingers…")

Technically, they were suppose to being doing what their being paid for. 'Paper work'. But there was really no work to be done. They lounged for about 10 more minutes, none of them really talking until Harry crashed into the room with a huge grin on his face.

"You guys are not going to guess what happened." Hermione yawned.

"You caught the 'bad guy'?" she guessed lazily. Harry frowned, and rolled his eyes.

"No Hermione, but thank you for your excitement. I went to go see Madam Bones and she gave me permission to investigate the Malfoy-"

"Finally!" shouted Ron, with his face lighting up. Harry glared at him or interrupting his news.

"I'm not finished! She also told me that I could bring my own team…" Hermione jumped up. Finally some excitement. "So Ron, your coming, and Ginny, and of course you Hermione! Plus a couple faceless aurors, but it won't matter. We're leading it-"

"Yes! We won't be stuck in this stupid office for a day! And it's the Malfoys! You know they're going to have some Dark stuff there." Ginny said, jumping in her seat.

"I know, but I saw something weird in their file. Look how many children they have. They've got 5. I always thought Malfoy was an only child." Harry said, handing them each a copy of the Malfoy file.

"Awww, they've got a four year old, Logan Alexander Malfoy. He's a cutie…"Hermione's voice trailed off.

The four of them went over the plan for the rest of the afternoon. Hermione seemed generally glad for once. They were going to get the real bad guy for once. Tomorrow, they were going to bring back a bunch of criminals to await trial. If only she knew how _wrong _she was…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I tried not to make it a cliffy. I hope it was better than the first one.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Back again =].

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"But I'm not hungry! I don't want oaty-meal. You can't make me!" Jayden screamed before his mother crashed an oatmeal filled spoon into his open mouth. He glared at her. As _meanly_ as a 3 year old could.

Draco played with his bacon and eggs nonchalantly. _Potter could come in at any moment. He could come and ruin my life at any moment, _he thought. The fact that his life was in Harry Potter's hands didn't make him feel too good. He picked up the kitchen knife and twirled it with his fingers.

"Draco, put that knife away, there are children in the room." Narcissa said as she fed soothed Logan, who had begun crying.

"What can I say, Mother. I just love the feeling of a knife in my hands. I like the _power, _you know?" he smirked at his mother. She smiled sarcastically, and then turned around to face Sidney who was whining about something or other. Draco yawned. Sidney woke him up early. And by the time Draco woke up, Sidney had forgotten what he needed.

"Good morning, family!" Blaise strolled in with a bright smile on his face. He had always been a morning person. Unlike Draco, who felt more at home at midnight, Blaise did is best at the crack of dawn. And by the looks of it, Blaise had been up since dawn. "I had a walk-oh no thank you Aunt Cissy I already had breakfast- around the small muggle town a bit south of here. And there was a wonderful little pancake restaurant. They had the most delicious pancakes I have ever eaten." Blaise took an animal cracker from the bowl in the middle of the table.

"Ugh, Blaise your happy mood is really bringing me down." Theo complained as he entered the room.

"Yeah, I just can't understand how you can be so damned happy all the time. It isn't normal." Draco said, taking a bite from his breakfast before pushing it away from him. Dino and Sidney immediately pounced on the plate. The fact that Draco left all of his bacon appealed to them.

"I just don't see a reason to be upset. It's not my fault that you guys are naturally angry people. I suggest getting laid, or in Theo's case, finding other uses for his right hand-"

"Blaise! That is no way to speak around children!" Natasha said, feeding Jaylen her oatmeal. She was going to continue when an owl swooped into the kitchen from an open window. Lucius put down the _Prophet _he was reading to give the owl a treat and untie the letter from its leg. With his old age, Lucius had to start using reading glasses. Draco had to admit, his father always looked like a natural aristocrat, but with the glasses and silver mixed with his blond hair, he looked even more sophisticated.

"It's a letter from the Blacks. They passed their damn inspection, and they want to help us. Your cousins Cissy. The older ones…" Lucius told them. Narcissa nodded.

"And? What are you going to write back?" Draco asked, leaning in.

"I'm going to say 'thank you, but no thanks.' We do have this all under control." Lucius answered, his quill already starting the letter.

Draco laughed. "Pride is a sin, father." he smirked, "and there's no pride worse than the pride of a pureblood." Blaise scoffed.

"Speak for yourself, Malfoy, I'm not that proud." Draco smirked.

"Yet, you've got an ego the size of Eastern Europe." Blaise threw a pastry at him, and missed. "Gee Zabini, with that aim, it's a surprise you don't play Quidditch."

"And, Draco, with that amazing eye you've got, it's a surprise you haven't beat Potter yet." Lucius chocked, while Theo hooted with laughter. "Don't laugh, Nott. The only person worse than you at keeping is Weasley. And that's just barely." Draco smiled. His friend always knew which wound to rub salt on in people. He always had that annoying habit of pointing out your flaws.

"Boys, we're having a nice family breakfast. Can't you, I don't know, act your age for a change?" Narcissa said with her hands on her hips. Logan giggled.

"That rhymed, mummy!" he exclaimed clapping his hands. Draco rolled his eyes, what he would give to have this boy out of his life for a day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Don't you think you should knock first, Harry? I don't know why you insist on coming to early. They're probably having breakfast right now." Hermione said, crossing her hands.

"Yeah, an evil breakfast." Ron retorted. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of course, their bagels are out to rule the world, they are." Hermione said with a snort. Just as Ron opened his mouth Harry held a hand up to silence him.

"I just wanted to element of surprise, okay?" Harry thought for a second. "And I will not knock! Take the door down!" he ordered to the nameless, faceless aurors.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What the hell?" Draco said, standing up, along with his father. Lucius took 3 long strides to the entrance, to witness the demolishing of his front door.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Potter? Have you no-" Harry cut Lucius off, handing him a paper stating their right on his property.

"Save it, Malfoy. We got it signed by Madam Bones. Any complaints? Talk it up with her." Harry walked past him and into the kitchen, where the rest of the family waited. "Well, you got visitors I see. Well, no matter. We'll just have a look-OW!" Harry held his leg up to nurse his now bruised shin. He looked down to see the pale, blond head of Logan Malfoy.

"My Auntie said that-you-are-a-stupid-stupid-boy." he said, rushed. Narcissa pulled him back, holding his head to her bosom (hehe). But Harry just smiled.

"Really? Who is your Auntie?" he asked, too sweetly. He looked a bit evil.

"I have two! Aunt Natie-asha, and Aunt Jackie." Logan smiled brightly, coming out of his mothers' embrace. Harry nodded and jotted some things down in his notebook. He looked around the kitchen, and his eyes landed on the knife on the table. Draco mentally hit himself for not putting it away like his mother told him too. Hermione smiled at two toddlers, who looked like twins. They both had short black hair, and tan skin. The little girl had on a simple white child's dress, and the little boy had on shorts and a red jersey with a white 3 on it. And as far as she could tell, on the back it also had a white J and on the top it said JAYDEN. Harry noticed her staring at them, and noted that they both looked pretty dirty.

"I feel kinda weird. All these lido kids just staring at me." Ginny whispered to her. Hermione nodded. She could feel the heat of someone's stare. She looked around and saw Draco Malfoy staring at her. If looks could kill, Hermione would be fearing her life. Ron was edging back towards the front door, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. But Harry just nodded and kept smiling. At this point, none of them were thing of the plan they had come up with the day before. The silence was killing her before-

"Potter, either charge us with something, or get out." Blaise said. Harry stared him down, challenging him. Blaise just stared back, with a blank expression, hiding the fear that was slowly making its way up his throat.

"Okay, I've made a decision," Harry said, surprising every one, "I see that none of you are fit to care for children-"

"What!" Natasha exclaimed, outraged. Harry just continued.

"-and the only thing I can do, as a responsible ministry official is take every child under the age of 15 back to-"

"You can't do that Potter!" Lucius yelled. Harry held up a hand of silence.

"I can. I will. And I am." he made a motion for the aurors to collect the children. He turned around before a hand shot out, grabbing his arm.

"Potter, I'll give you a deal. All my money, take it, but you just ca-cant ta-take my children, Potter. You ca-cant!" Narcissa pleaded. Harry just shook his head and walked away.

Hermione tried to pick up the twins that were next to her before Ms. Zabini pushed her hand away. Natasha knelt down and hugged the twins and two other kids to her chest. She kept repeating _Jayden, Jaylen, Leo, Dino _over and over again. Hermione tried and tried again to pull her away gently, but her grip on the children were too tight.

"I'll give you everything I own. Everything. My house, my money, please. You just don't understand. They need me. Their my children. I just can't live with out-" her voice cracked and tears slide down her face. Hermione bent down and whispered in her ear.

"I'll keep them safe. I'll look after them myself. And you'll get them back, I promise you. Take my card…" she slipped the small card into the woman's hands. Natasha looked up at her, defeated, and handed over her children.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'll kill him." Draco walked around the kitchen table, and right when he was within punching distance, his father stopped him. Draco looked at him, enraged, but them he softened, noticing the tears going down the down olds cheek.

"I lost, Draco. I let him beat me. I prepared for everything in case Potter look I or your mother away, but I never thought that he would-" Lucius stopped, pinching his eyes to stop the overflow of tears. Draco was at lost. He looked over to Jackie. She and her husband were holding Olivia and Isabella like they were providing them with air. Viviana was trying to soothe her mother, who was trying to fit her four youngest children in her thin arms. And his mother… Logan, who didn't even know what was going on, was asking his mother what was happening as the auror tore him and Sidney from her arms. Naomi hugged Lucius before walking to the closest auror. And then suddenly-

"Drake-yyyyyyyyyy!" Logan made a mad dash for his brother. Draco opened his arms as his brother crashed into his chest. "I don't wanna go…"

"Potter…" Draco looked at Harry to see if there was any sign of remorse in his eyes. And all he saw was pure hate. Reluctantly, Draco ripped Logan from his embrace, and handed him to Potter. And Harry carried him away like a sack of rice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I had to make Lucius cry! I just had to!

I hope it wasn't too much. O.o


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: :)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucius poured himself tea. Narcissa hadn't gotten out of bed. Actually, she's been in bed for 48 hours straight. Its' been two days since Potter came and took their children, and they haven't heard any news. Lucius massaged his temples. He hasn't seen much of any one since that day. He woke up yesterday, expecting to see Logan run into his room, and jump on the bed, telling him about a dream he had involving an elephant in a tutu.

"Hey Mr. Malfoy." Blaise mumbled. His bubbly morning personality gone, if he wasn't naturally tan, then he probably would be pale now.

"Hello, Blaise." he and Blaise ate in silence until one by one, the kitchen filled up. Everyone was there, minus his mother. Draco blinked hard. He could practically feel the bags under his eyes. He didn't know why, but the fact that his brother wasn't here was causing him his sleep. Logan would always stumble into his room in the middle of the night, complaining that he couldn't sleep, and then Draco would allow him to sleep with him, and together they fell asleep in each others' arms.

"I can't believe this." Natasha said, putting her head in her hands. Imagine how the kids much feel…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Listen Potter, and you listen good, if you don't take me to my mother this instant-" Harry covered Naomi mouth with his hand.

"No you listen, Malfoy, your old enough for me to charge with something, anything! So if you don't shut up-" Hermione gasped.

"Harry! She's just a kid. Where's your heart? Ugh, and Harry, we can't keep all of them in our office. It's too small, we could barely move around before. Let's just take them back home and investigate like we usually do." Hermione offered. Harry laughed.

"Hell no! It'll be like we're giving up. It's like we're letting them beat me-us! I can't let Malfoy win." Harry said defensively.

"Which one?" Naomi asked smartly, holding Sidney's hand while Logan was sitting on her lap. Viviana used her free hand to cover her mouth. She had just burped. And she only burped when she was hungry. And they all were. It wasn't as if Potter wasn't feeding them, it just wasn't enough. Isabella, Naomi and herself had to give part of their meals up to the little ones. They thought it was what their mother's would want them to do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Do you think Harry is pushing this too far?" Ginny asked her bother while they waited on Harry and Hermione for they can go off to lunch. Ron snorted.

"Of course not! Those Malfoys deserve everything that's happening to them." he told her, but Ginny wasn't convinced.

"What about the Zabinis? And the Notts?" She asked.

"Well, th-that's just icing the cake isn't it?" Ron quipped as Harry and Hermione entered.

"What's icing on the cake?" Hermione asked brightly grabbing her jacket from the coat rake.

"The fake that we got the Zabini kids and the Mott kids too." Ron said, giddily. Harry laughed.

"That's no icing. That's just one damn stroke of luck." Ron laughed along with him, and exited after Harry. Hermione looked over at Ginny with a what-can-we-do expression.

Ginny sighed. "I don't know how Harry expects me to marry him after this." Hermione choked on air.

"Excuse me, but _marriage?_" Hermione laughed. At that exact moment, Harry and Ron walked about in, having heard Hermione's laughter and what she was laughing about.

"I don't see what's funny, Hermione. I'm expected to marry Ginny once we're both of age. Also, you and Ron are to be married next summer." Harry said matter-of-factly. Hermione gaped at him while Ginny cringed.

"What if I don't _want _to marry Ronald? Or if Ginny doesn't want to marry you!?" Hermione asked, angered.

"You have to do what is expected of you, Hermione." Harry replied simply.

"_What is expected of me?_ _**Expected of me?**_ Whatever, Potter." Hermione sneered, surprising everyone by using Harry's first name. "What's my 'or else'? I rather take that than marry Ronald."

"I'm afraid I don't understand… Granger." Harry said, his eye brows wrinkling in confusion. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You know, I'd better marry Ron… or else." Hermione explained to him, putting emphasis on the _or else._

"Now I'm afraid it's you who doesn't understand. There is no or else. Marrying Ron is your only option."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Vivi…" whined Leonardo. "It's too hot…" he swiped off the droplets of sweat collecting on his forehead and over his lip. Viviana closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself on the north pole, drink lemonade with Santa. _Merlin, I'm going crazy._

"Tell me something I don't know, Leo." she said quietly. The five year thought for a second.

"Is that a trick question?" he asked, crossing his tiny arms across his chest. Isabella giggled. Soon that giggle turned into full out hoots of laughter. Gradually Viviana, Naomi, Sidney and Dino joined in on the laughter. Logan had fallen asleep, but he soon woke up, wearing the same confused expression as Leo and the twins.

Naomi was the first one to stop laughing. "This is ridiculous! Do they know who _I _am? Who my father is!?" The auror in charge of watching them finally looked up from his _Prophet_.

"Of course we know who you and your father are. That's why you're here." he smirked and went on reading his paper.

"Oi, weirdo." When Vivi didn't look over, Naomi rolled her eyes. "_Viviana._"

"What?" she hissed back her. She didn't like being called a weirdo.

"Read his mind, or body, or whatever that is you do." Naomi whispered making sure the auror didn't hear her.

"First of all, I can't just read his mind; it takes a lot of concentration. And I am not a _weirdo. _I'll have you know, that mind readers and manipulators run in my family. They skip every other generation and I was lucky to-" Naomi cut her off.

"I know, I know! Just do it!" It was Viviana's turn to roll her eyes. If only Naomi knew how hard it was. Not to mention she hadn't gone over her studies since summer started. Oh, Mum was going to kill her if she knew that she wasn't practicing her mind reading…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione walked up the familiar stone path. She had slipped away from lunch with Harry and Ron claiming it was a family emergency. It wasn't exactly a lie. There was a family emergency, it just happened not to be her family. Hermione couldn't help but to pity the Malfoy, Zabini and Notts. She had never seen a more sadden group people in her life. Harry was wrong, the Malfoys were good parents.

Hermione took a deep breath and knocked on the old wooden door. The closed her eyes and recited the words in her head. _Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. I know the lost of your children-_

"What could you possibly want. What else could you possibly take away from us, Granger." Draco Malfoy hissed at her. She hadn't thought to think if any one besides Lucius or Narcissa opened the door.

"I- er, I want to speak with your parents. I want to help-" she started of confidently, but Draco cut her off with his answer.

"No." he said shortly and slammed the door in her face. Stunned, Hermione froze for what seemed like an eternity. She slowly turned around and walked back down the stone path. She was nearly at apparating range when she heard a voice call her back.

"Granger!" Lucius shouted, using his hand to shield his eyes from the harsh sun. "You said you can h-help us?" Hermione eyes widened and she sprinted back up to the front door. She was out of breath by the time she reached the oldest Malfoy.

"Yeah, yeah. I have a plan. And it's not only me. Ginny, she wants to help too. We're, Ginny and I, we're sorry." Hermione said breathlessly. She had never been so nervous in her life. The fact that it was partly her fault that their kids were taken, made her feel immensely guilty. She hadn't been sleeping well for the past two days, and she's pretty sure it was because of the guilt.

"Come in…er, Ms. Granger." Hermione smiled nervously, and resisted the extreme urge to bow to the older man. She had no idea why, but the power that just radiated of this man… scared her a bit. Just a bit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I hope Hermione's aunt is alright. She's missing some wonderful pie." Ron stated before stuffing a spoonful of pecan in his food hole.

"Merlin, Ronald. Have you got any table manners?" Ginny said, disgusted, before excusing herself to the bathroom, leaving Ron to mumble about her grammar and commoners.

Once safely inside the girls' room, Ginny pulled out a compact mirror out of her hand bag. After checking herself out and smiling, smiled called out Hermione's name. The mirror fizzed before showing Hermione's worried face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Father, she could be a spy for Potter. We can't trust her-" Draco started before Lucius cut him off.

"First of all, Draco, its' rude to talk of someone when they are right in the room. And secondly, who else can we trust? It isn't even about trust anymore, who else is willing to help us, Draco? Lucius massaged the bridge of his nose. When he looked up, the Granger girl was talking into a small compact mirror. "I don't mean to offend you, but what in Merlin's are you doing?" Hermione smiled at Lucius' nice play. He really wanted his children back.

"Oh I'm just talking to Ginny." she held up the mirror for everyone can see the youngest Weasley's face. "And she has a plan. Unfortunately, I can't stay for much longer. But I promise I'll be back tomorrow." As Hermione stood up, Narcissa, Natasha and Jackie bombarded her with messages for their children. When Hermione reached the door, Draco stopped.

"Listen Granger, you better get my siblings back. And the others. Because mark my words, if you don't, I'll make you beg for death. And I will, don't doubt me. If you put my family in any more heartbreak, or if this is just part of Potter's wicked plan, I'll make you wish you've never been born." With that Draco turned on his heal, not so much to give effect to his speech, but for Hermione wouldn't see the small tired running down his cheek.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I hope you guys liked it. =/


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer; No es mio, it's not mine :).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"And then Malfoy pulled me aside and had a little 'chat' with me. He cares deeply about his family, Ginny." Hermione finished telling Ginny what had happened at the Malfoy Manor.

"Wow. You know what I think." Ginny said. Hermione shook her head, _no. _"I think Malfoy is a … _sex god_! Merlin, that boy is sex on a stick!" Ginny said looking up dreamingly at the ceiling*. Hermione snorted in laughter.

"A sex god? Please, Ginny. Spare me! He's a bit to pale for my taste." Hermione said, squishing her nose in distaste. "Now, Zabini is a sex god! He's tall, dark, handsome…" she trailed off. Ginny smirked.

"I'd say you fancy that boy, Granger." Ginny said, poking fun at Hermione by using her surname.

"Please, Weasley. I'm not the one _fantasizing _about having Malfoy's children!" Ginny hooted in laughter. "Besides, I'd say Malfoy is he's all mouth and no trousers." Hermione finished smartly.

"Granger! Are you saying that Malfoy has a small pecker?" Ginny asked, clapping her hands as laughed.

"Probably. I don't think he's brought anyone into the sack besides Parkinson!" Hermione laughed along with Ginny at this point. Ginny wiped her eyes and continued.

"You know who I think is a minger? Nott. If anyone has got a small pecker, it's him! He's so … stringy. Like spat-getti." Hermione snorted. "And I may be caw-min', but I have taste!"

"Oh, Ginny. You're such a slag!" Hermione said planting a kiss on her bestfriend's cheek. Ginny nodded _I know, I know_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Isn't there anyone else to watch them?" Hermione asked her friend.

"No. After what happened to Willis, no one will even go near this door. What did you do…?" Ginny looked over at Naomi, who suddenly got extremely interested in her pinky nail. Ginny smiled. Hermione looked around and saw a certain four year old running towards her. She spread her arms and hugged Logan to her chest. She picked him up and looked into his eyes. He looked exactly like his older brother, unlike Sidney who had darker hair and blue eyes. Logan had silver eyes, and blond hair that could be silver. His other siblings, Naomi Sidney and Violet all had long golden locks with light blue eyes that they got from their mother. Logan and Draco were the only ones that looked like their father.

As for the Zabinis they all had long, pure black hair and strange green, or more like teal, eyes. Viviana's hair reached her mid back and had the permanent volume. Dino and Leo both had similar hair cuts and could be twins if they were the same age and if Leo didn't have those adorable dimples that made Ginny fall in love with him at first sight. The Malfoys were a beautiful family. They were all extremely beautiful, but the Zabinis were… _exotic_. Viviana, even in her young age, was almost sexy. The whole family had the skin tone of some Egyptian family but their eyes were large and slightly slanted.

The Notts' weren't exactly an ugly family. They were simply plain Jane compared to the Malfoys and Zabinis. Though Olivia was about the cutest 5 year old Hermione had even seen.

The Hermione noticed Viviana staring at her strangely. Hermione was about to ask her what she was doing before she caught on. She wanted to know about her mother. Viviana, unlike Isabella and Naomi, was not a talkative one, at least not to Hermione or Ginny. She was a silent beauty you can say, but because in Hermione's opinion, she was a hundred times more prettier than the other two.

"She's fine no need to worry. Your bothers too, their a bit angry when I was there, but their fine, your brothers" Viviana nodded, but she kept looking at her, then she whispered something to Naomi who also nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mother, I think you should get out. You're starting to look like Courtney Love." Violet told her mother. Narcissa's head shot up and glared at her daughter. She was going to say something until her husband spoke up.

"Don't be silly, Violet. Your mother's breasts aren't that small." he said, not looking up from his new paper. No one spoke until-

"Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Ahahaha!" Draco side his sides and bent over laughing. He slammed the table with his fist until he fell off his chair. Blaise soon joined, covering his mouth and squeezing his eyes shut as he chuckled. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Draco really…" After 3 solid minutes of laughter, Draco took a deep breath and coughed.

"Courtney Love… small breasts… its funny you see?" he tried to explain before turning pink and sitting down.

"I swear Draco; you have the maturity of a lady bug." Violet told him. Draco thought for a second.

"That makes no sense, what so ever!" Violet's response was drowned out by Blaise's loud fits of laughter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I got your nose!" Hermione said to the 3 year old. Jayden gasped and grabbed his face.

"No! Give it back!" Hermione laughed and put his 'nose' back on his face. Jayden smiled then grabbed Hermione nose. Then he 'ate it'. "Ha! I eat your nose! You can't get it back!" after that, the toddler ran away leaving Hermione with tears streaming down her face from laughter. These kids were too much for her.

"Hermy-noni?" Leo said, pulling on her sleeve. Hermione looked at him and smiled. "I wanna go home. I'm not havin' fun no more. I wanna see mummy…" Hermione signed and drowned the rest of the five year olds' words by pulling him into her embrace.

"I know, Leo. And Nata- your mummy wants to see you too." Leo grinned.

"Your coming with me right? Mummy would love you! I gots lots of brothers but I only got 2 sisters. You can be my sister too! And when mummy is gone, like now, you can be my mummy, right Her-me-noni?" He said fast. Hermione laughed.

"Of course, I'd love to go home with you." she lied. Leo didn't notice and gave her a kiss before running off to play with Olivia who had just called him over. Hermione sighed. At this point she wasn't even sure if he was going home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ron, I've got the best plan ever." Ron looked up from the report he was filling out to his best friend.

"Well? What is it?"

"I've been thinking, all we really need is Malfoy, senior. We'll tell him that we'll give him his children back-" Ron interrupted him.

"But-"

"Let me finish. We'll give them back if he just turns himself in. and we'll just give the Mini Malfoy's back. We'll keep the Zabinis and Notts. I'll figure out what to do with them later." Ron didn't say anything until.

"Harry, that's brilliant!" Harry nodded and smiled before turning back to his work.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Granger thinks she a saint or something. Coming in here. Telling us she could help, as if she's… I don't know. Something great. She's not. She really isn't." Draco said, pacing around. Blaise stuck out his foot from his spot on the bed. Theo burst out laughing as Draco picked himself up from the floor. He glared at Blaise, who didn't even try to hide his grin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/n:


End file.
